Conduit may be used for protecting and positioning cable. Conduit may be installed in a variety of different environments. Sometimes, environmental factors can compromise the integrity of the conduit and affect the cable and/or a corresponding signal. Environmental factors that can compromise the integrity of conduit may include heat, chemicals, humidity, animals, human influence, etc. In some applications, it is desirable to provide a conduit that includes enhanced resistance to certain types of chemicals and gases, in liquid and/or vapor form. Among other shortcomings, current methods and devices for protecting conduit with corrugated steel fail to provide an airtight seal.
Thus, there exists the need for a conduit with multiple layers to protect the underlying cable from harsh and/or hostile environmental factors.